


JeffMads 1

by Charlesleesbutt



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlesleesbutt/pseuds/Charlesleesbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine person B sitting in person A’s lap trying to make out. But person B is too tall. So they switch.</p>
<p>Keep in mind that James Madison was about 5’4” and Thomas Jefferson was about 6’2” so there was about a 10 inch height difference between the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JeffMads 1

Seated at his desk, James Madison had been busying himself with his writings all day. Or at least, that’s what he had originally planned to do. It seemed as though there was always so much work to be done but so little time to actually do it nowadays. Not to mention the fact that a certain someone was here for no reason at all except to be a distraction for James. Of course Thomas Jefferson and James Madison had always been able to successfully collaborate with each other on a multitude of endeavors, but some days they found themselves a little “distracted”. Today proved to be one of those days.

James Madison shifted his gaze from the numerous papers sprawled out on the desk in front of him to the tall man on the other side of the room staring out the window whilst leaning against its frame. Outside it was pouring rain, which was probably Madison’s favorite weather to write in; he didn’t feel as bad about locking himself in his study all day when the weather was crumby. Without this guilt clouding his conscious, he could easily get twice as much work done than normal in one day. Again, provided that there wasn’t some other form of distraction.

Madison turned his attention back to his papers. At least Jefferson seemed to be behaving himself. It was clear that Thomas didn’t intend to do any work at the moment. A little help would have been nice but Madison appreciated the company at least, even if he still did find Jefferson’s presence slightly diverting. Not because they were unfamiliar with each other, no this was not the case at all. They were almost too familiar with each other. 

Madison turned his gaze back to Jefferson. The real issue was the fact that they had been around each other for so long that Madison could almost always tell when Jefferson was up to something. And for some reason, he was getting that vibe right now.

Suddenly Jefferson’s gaze flickered from whatever he was watching outside, to Madison, who quickly tried to conceal the fact that he had been staring by looking back to his papers and frantically scribbling down whatever words he could manage. Damn. He’d been caught. And there was no way in hell Jefferson was going to let him live it down. Madison could almost feel Jefferson’s crooked grin burning into his skin. He didn’t even have to look up to know that Jefferson was smiling at him perversely. From that moment, Madison knew that he was doomed. Doomed to get nothing done that he had planned. But of course he wasn’t going to let this show. Continuing to ignore Jefferson, Madison carried on with his writing. Maybe Jefferson would actually leave him to his work for once. That man could be pretty unpredictable afterall. Maybe he would decide to-

Madison wasn’t even able to finish his thought as a sudden weight slid onto his lap, pushing his shoulders into the back of the chair and causing the quill that he had been writing with to fall from his hand. Well, so much for behaving himself. Thomas had somehow managed to balance himself into straddling Madison’s lap atop of a chair that was clearly not meant for more than one person. Jefferson’s ridiculously long legs easily touched the ground as he leaned in to plant a quick, awkward kiss onto the other man’s lips before he could protest. Instinctively Madison grabbed hold of Jefferson’s hips, but did not kiss him back.

“Thomas please, I’m trying to actually get some work done today.” Madison huffed, attempting to reach for his quill. But Jefferson’s strength against Madison’s shoulders was far too great.  
Jefferson leaned back in, releasing his right hands grasp from Madison’s shoulder and using it to grip the smaller man’s chin instead, gently forcing his face up so that he was looking Jefferson directly in the eyes. A chill shot down Madison’s spine as Jefferson’s icy skin came into contact with his own.

“ _You_ might be trying to get some work done, but _I’m_ not.” Jefferson remarked, moving in to connect their lips once again, only this time with much more force. Madison had to uncomfortably crane his neck to keep up with the much taller man’s wild kisses, which lead him to abruptly break away.

“There. Have I appeased your appetite enough so that I may return to my work?” Asked Madison.   
Jefferson pretended to look deep in thought. “Hmmmm. Nope! Not yet.” He darted in for another quick kiss, allowing his front teeth to graze Madison’s bottom lip as he pulled away, prolonging the sensation and just about completely enrapturing Madison. Jefferson knew all the right ways in which to torment him.  
“Don’t pretend you’re not enjoying it James.” Jefferson spoke softly and flashed an impish grin, just waiting for Madison to try and disagree. It was almost as if Madison’s protests were what turned him on the most. 

Madison let out a sigh. Jefferson had won, as he so often did in matters such as this. And Jefferson was absolutely right, Madison was indeed enjoying this. He was too stubborn to admit it but this was much more ideal than writing papers all day. Of course he’d have to pay for his procrastination later, but Madison was no longer concerned with that at present. His thoughts had become completely clouded and he gave into the temptation to play along.

“Well, I might _actually_ be enjoying this if I could _actually_ feel my legs.” Madison replied smugly. Jefferson was way too tall and large to be sitting on someone like James Madison’s lap.

“Ohhhh, I see how it is then. You just _really_ want to sit on my lap instead. That’s it.” Jefferson replied, equally smugly. He was always particularly good at turning the conversation to his advantage.   
Jefferson removed himself from Madison just as gracefully as he had slid his way onto his lap. Slumping down into another nearby chair that appeared slightly larger and more sturdy, Jefferson patted his lap and shot Madison a look that seemed to say ‘Well, I’m waiting’.  
Madison rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but chuckle at the ridiculousness of the situation. If anyone had been spying on them they would have been thoroughly confused; once Madison had risen from his chair, he gave a quick glance over his shoulder to ensure that they were still alone. After confirming this, he steadily made his way towards where Jefferson had seated himself, stopping directly in front of him. Even if it was supposed to be sexy, Madison couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed by the thought of himself sitting on Thomas Jefferson’s lap like a woman. He felt his face heating up fast, which of course Jefferson took notice of and of course he found it adorable.  
“Aww, don’t tell me you suddenly got cold feet?” Jefferson chuckled. “Here, let me help you then!” he said firmly grabbing hold of Madison and pulling him forward, causing him to stumble and practically fall onto Jefferson. It was a wonder that the chair didn’t collapse out from underneath them.

“My God, Thomas you’re so reckless!” Madison stuttered as he attempted to reposition himself on Jefferson’s lap, this time Thomas took hold of James’ hips, pulling him in as close as possible, bringing their faces unbearably close but not yet touching.  
“Yeah, but you love me for it.” Thomas said, practically speaking into James’ mouth as they closed the distance between their lips in a passionate kiss. This time it was much more comfortable. When they finally broke away, Thomas couldn’t resist adding one last thing to the conversation.  
“Besides, just be glad I didn’t decide to sit in the swivel chair.”  
Madison rolled his eyes once again but his smile remained. Thomas certainly was proud of that invention and he had to admit that it was actually pretty cool. Nonetheless, Jefferson successfully managed to get a chuckle out of Madison before he leaned in for a shorter kiss.

“Perhaps another time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope this fic isn't too bad. I wrote it at like 4am and I haven't written anything fanfiction wise in years. Also I apologize for no title yet. JeffMads is my life so let me know if you'd like to read anything else by me. I might write some more.


End file.
